mt first fanfic
by Samantha Andrews
Summary: i'm not good at summerys so just read


Character Information

Rena Ford – Red hair up to her shoulders, Green eye's, Olive skin and 16

Ellie Ford – Brown hair, Green eyes, olive skin, 17

Kip Wheeler – Blond hair Long up to his shoulders, Grey eyes, Light skin, 16

Rob Wheeler – Brown spiky short hair, Blue eyes, tan skin, 17

Tanner Flames – Black short hair, Blue eyes, Tan skin, 16

Isabella Star – Black with red highlights, pinkish skin, 16.

Chapter 1 **The Beginning**

"Tanner wake up!" Tanners mom screamed. "I'm already up!" Tanner said walking down the stairs. "Your late." Tanners mom said pointing to a clock. When Tanner looked at the clock, he then grabbed his bag and ran out the door. "Tanner did you hear we have a new student." Tanners friend Kip said with his brother Rob next to him. "Oh, hey guys where the girls?" Tanner asked looking around. "Oh them? They wanted to have a girl talk alone." Rob said starting to walk to class. "Oh okay." Tanner said catching up to Rob with Kip right behind him. "Hey guys!" The girls Rena and Ellie said when the boys walked into the class. "Hey Rena." Kip said Kissing her on the check then sat next to his girlfriend. "Hey Ell's." Rob said doing the same as his brother. "You guys are so cute." Tanner said sitting in front of the two couples behind him. "Hello class." The teacher said walking in the class. "Hello Ms. April!" The class said in unison. "We have a new student today that moved from Rosen ville." The teacher said when the student walked in and came to the front of the class. She was waring a White tank top and Black Jeans. "Hello I'm Isabella Star and I hope I make some good friends this year." Isabella said. "You may take the empty seat next to Tanner." The teacher said. Isabella did as the teacher said and took the only empty seat. "Hello." Tanner said when Isabella sat down. "Hello." Isabella said sitting down. "Class we are starting a new book called **Story Of My Life by: Helen Keller.**" The teacher said passing out the books to the 20 students in the class. "Hey Tanner talk to her." Rob said whispering in Tanners ear." "No! where in class." Tanner whispered back a little annoyed. "Tanner Flames please be quite" The teacher said and Isabella giggled a little but only Tanner and his friends could hear her. Tanner blushed a little. (1 hour later) "Okay goodbye see you later." The teacher said closing the new book. "Goodbye Ms. April." The whole class said and then left the room. "So Isabella wanna hang out with us?" Tanner asked getting up from his seat. "Look I want a normal life away from backstabbing friends and withes and warlocks which you guys are." Isabella said and ran out of the room. "Tanner." Rena said looking pained and then fell to the floor. "Rena !" Everyone said and helped her up. "Go to her she needs someone badly." Rena said "I'll look in the courtyard." Tanner said and ran to the courtyard. "You know she's there right?" Rob asked "Let's go." Rena said running out the door with the others behind her. "Tanner! Everyone screamed. "Shh" Tanner said putting a finger over his mouth. "MOM I can't do it and I won't." Isabella screamed not realizing she was being watched. She was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Daniel. Then Mrs. Daniel slapped her daughter across the face and vanished with her husband. Then Isabella fell down on her knees and covered her face where her mother slapped her. All of Tanner's friends and Tanner ran up to Isabella. Tanner was the only one who crouched down. "Want me to get some ice?" Tanner asked moving Isabella's hand and looking at the damage. "Hey Rob go get some with Kip. "Okay" They both nodded and ran off. "Why do you care?" Isabella asked. "Were friends now right?" Tanner said and got out of the crouching position. "Here!" Rob said throwing the ice pack to Tanner. "Thanks." Tanner said and placed the ice pack on Isabella's check. "Why would your mother do that?" Ellie asked when Isabella got up. "I'm not her real daughter." Isabella said "What do you mean?" Everyone asked a little confused. "It's a long story but if you want to be involved follow me." Isabella said and everyone followed without hesitation."Katherine I'm home!" Isabella screamed opening up the door to a very nice house. "Sister!" Katherine screamed and a little girl about eight ran down the stairs and gave Isabella a hug. "Mother did that to you didn't she?" Katherine said and then looked at th others. "There hear to help, I think" Isabella said and then walked over to the couch and the others followed. "So what the story?" The two girls asked and sat next to Isabella on either side. Isabella started to laugh. "What's so funny?" The three boys asked and sat in the opposite couch. "No, nothing." Isabella said not laughing anymore. "She gets that way when she transforms to her other self." Katherine said "Other self?" Everyone said with a confused expressions. "I can transform into a killing machine." Isabella said. "I can levitate!" Katherine said very excited and went above everybody. "I can turn into animals or people." Ellie said. "I can become a werewolf." Rob said. "I am a witch." Rena said. "I'm a hunter for humans." Kip said. "And I'm a vampire." Tanner said and showed his fangs. "But I don't eat blood." Tanner added in. "Here you go." Katherine said handing books about there powers and they began reading. (2 hours later) "Finished everyone said and put the books on the glass table. "Good but I think you guys need more knowledge." Isabella said getting up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen. "Why are you in here?" the girls asked sitting at the kitchen table with the boys behind them. "Where else am I suppose to cook?" Isabella asked and took out the ingredients she needed. "You can cook?" The boys asked shocked. "Yes just zapping it in is no fun." Isabella said giggling. "We only learned to zap are food in." Tanner and his friends said. "Well okay." Isabella said holding back her surprise. "Katherine come on down!" and Katherine ran down the stairs and grabbed a plate's from the cabinet and put the plate's and placed them in front of everyone. Then Isabella put food on the table. (one hour later) "Goodbye!" Everyone said to Isabella and Katherine. "Bye!" Katherine yelled and then ran inside with Isabella behind her. "Now that was a good meal." The girls said while opening the house door where they all lived because all there parents died. "Yeah." The boys agreed and went to each of there rooms except for Tanner. "Well goodnight." The girls said and went to there rooms. "Night" Tanner said and then went over to the couch. "Isabella (sigh) Why won't you tell us the truth." Tanner asked no one in particularly. "Hey." Katherine whispered so only Tanner could hear. "What are you doing her?" Tanner asked but keeping a low voice. "Follow me if you want to know the truth." Katherine said and floated out the window that was still open and Tanner turned into a bat and followed. Then Katherine finally stopped in front of there house. "Why are we here?" Tanner asked confused. "You did say you wanted to find out the truth didn't you? I brought us back to the past seven years ago." Katherine said. "So, that's another power you have?" Tanner said amazed. "Yes now be quiet. Isabella is coming." Katherine said and then a girl about nine ran out of the house. "Isabella come back! Mrs. Daniel yelled running after her child. "NO! You want me only for one thing and that's to kill!" Isabella screamed. "You know that isn't true." Mrs. Daniel said trying to keep her emotions under control. "NO! I don't believe you. Your just saying that. Also if you ever and I mean ever touch Tanner Flames the future I will kill you and papa." Isabella said and a girl about one appeared in Isabella's hand and then she ran off. "Wow." Tanner said and then they where back in the present. "I know but she knew you even before you were born because our adopted parents wanted to kill all the magical creatures in the land and rule the human world without anybody stop them. But when Isabella figured it out she ran away with me. She also kept an eye on everybody in that had magical powers." Katherine said. "H-How" Tanner asked. "Another power she as is to make duplicates of herself." Katherine said opening her house and Tanner followed her in. "Isabella I'm home and brought a friend." Katherine screamed running up the stairs. Then after a couple minutes Isabella came running down. "Sorry you had to listen to my sad story." Isabella said. "No, I wanted to know. Also why didn't you tel us you knew us?" Tanner asked. "Well I thought it would be safer this way." Isabella answered. "Well I don't!" Tanner shouted and frightened Isabella. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just want to help." Tanner said. "It's okay but you don't need to help me. It's my problem." Isabella said and started to walk away but Tanner grabbed her arm. Isabella then turned around gave a confused look. "I'm not leaving you alone until this is over." Tanner said with a smile. "Fine but tell the others my story for me. I don't think I have the heart or the courage to." Isabella said and turned around to walk away again but Tanner tightened his grip. "Now what?" Isabella said a little irritated. "Come with me." Tanner said dragging Isabella out the door. "L-Let go!" Isabella screamed but couldn't break free. "Your actually trying to break a vampire's strength." Tanner said holding back a laugh. "Where are you taking me?" Isabella asked after a couple minutes of silence. "You'll see." Tanner said with a smile. When Tanner finally stopped they where at Tanner's house but Isabella didn't know that. "I'm back!" Tanner yelled walking in the house with Isabella right behind him. Then everyone who was sleeping came out of there rooms with bed heads and rubbing there eyes. "Why did you wake us up." Ellie asked and then sat on the couch. "Yeah" Th boys said and sat down. "Even if you don't sleep we need sleep." Rena said the sit down. (vampires don't sleep. It's just a myth that they sleep in coffins and can't go out in sunlight.) "I brought Isabella over and we need to tell you the story." Tanner said. "That's why you brought me here?" Isabella asked. "Yes, you'll be fine." Tanner said letting go of her hand. W-Well let's see how should I start." Isabella said fiddling with her hands. "Isabella you can do it." Tanner said. "Okay." Isabella said with a little more confidence. Then Isabella told them the story. "S-So you knew us already?" Ellie asked shocked and Isabella nodded her head. "So you kept us safe until we could use are powers properly?" Rena asked and Isabella nodded her head again. "Thanks." Everyone said in unison. "Y-Y-Your welcome." Isabella said stumbling over her words. "Um I should probably go." Isabella said heading for the door but then the door closed and locked from the outside. "Okay who did that?" Isabella asked and Ellie put her hand in the air. Then the girls walked over to her. "Isabella please can you answer one question." The girls asked. "Okay." Isabella said. "Can you show us your other self." The girls asked with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry but I can't because I could kill anyone I set my eyes on," Isabella answered. Then they all heard a click and the door opened. "Thanks." Isabella said and ran out the door. Then everybody went back to their rooms and fell asleep. (That morning) "Hey Isabella" Everyone said while siting down but Isabella didn't say anything. "Tanner I never seen her like this." Rob said. "You haven't known her for very long." Tanner said and Ellie and Rena laughed. "Good morning class." Mrs. April said walking in the class. "Good Morning." The 20 students said. "Mrs. April may I go." Isabella said standing up which surprised everyone. "Yes but take someone with you." Mrs. April said. "Okay can Tanner and his friends come. "Isabella asked and the teacher nodded her head. Isabella then ran out of the room with everyone behind her. Isabella kept running until they reached Mr and Mrs. Daniels room. "Why are we here?" Tanner asked. "Because I needed to talk to them and I don't think I can do it alone." Isabella said opening the door and walking in. "MOM!" Isabella screamed which made her drop her ice tea. "What now?" Mrs. Daniel asked irritated. "Sit." Isabella demanded and Mrs. Daniel sat down. "Isabella be nice." Tanner said. "NO!" Isabella shouted which frightened everyone. "Isabella what's wrong?" The girls asked frightened and worried. "Stop please sister you can't if you cast that spell it will kill you to." Katherine yelled running in the room. "What are you talking about?" Everyone asked. "Look she's mastered every spell in the magical world you have to knock her out she's in her other self!" Katherine screamed and Mrs. Daniel ran out of the room with a frighting expression. "Sister snap out of it!" Katherine screamed "Please were your friends!" The girls said. Then Isabella fainted but Tanner caught before she hit the ground. "Tanner you stay her we'll go get the nurse." Ellie said and everyone tan out the door. After a few moments the nurse came in. "Please leave." The nurse said and Tanner ran out of the room. After a couple minutes the nurse came out. "How is she?" Tanner asked immediately before anyone else saw her. "She's fine but she has a high fever." The nurse said and walked away. Then when the nurse was out of site they all ran inside. "Isabella!" Katherine yelled hugging her sister. "I'm fine really." Isabella lied. "Where glad your okay." The boys said. "Thanks." Isabella said with a smile. "I think it's better if I leave for awhile." Isabella said and vanished. "No! We have to go after her." Katherine said running out of the room. "W-What just happened." Everyone asked. "I think she's going home." Katherine said running back in. "WHAT!!" Everyone yelled and ran out of the room. (2 hours later at Katherine's house). "Any luck?" Tanner asked walking in and everyone shanked their head no. "Greet where could she have gone?"" Ellie asked no one. "And we checked everywhere." Rob added. "Please keep looking." Katherine said with a begging tone. "Fine." The girls said walking out the door. "Okay." Kip and Rob said and left. "Pretty please." Katherine said with puppy dog eye's. "No because she left on here own so if she leaves forever it's her problem." Tanner said a little to coldly for Katherine. "Fine! Than go home and take your friends with you and don't come back." Katherine said pushing Tanner out the door and slamming the door. "Tanner why did you say that!" Ellie screamed when they were all home. "Yeah." Everyone agreed. "Because she wouldn't go home she worked so hard just to escape." Tanner said. "Your right but someone could have kidnapped her." Kip said. "Um. May I cut in." Katherine said floating through the open window. "Yes." Rena said with a smile. "Well there is one place we haven't checked yet." Katherine said and everyone but Tanner looked surprised. "Tanner was right but I still want to look for her." Katherine said with an apologetic smile on. "Finally." Tanner said rolling his eye's but that only led to elbows in his stomach. Then they all heard a giggle and Isabella showed up on the couch. "Sorry I've been gone but I needed to clear my head." Isabella said with a smile. "Oh and thanks for looking for me." Isabella added. "That's what friends do." The girls said. "


End file.
